Kila
thumbKila is a European girl who landed in Tranhaus when her school bus took a wrong turn and left her in one of the Tranhaus sister villages which appeared out of nowhere in her reality. A girl from the village gave her a tea with sleeping powder in it which knocked her out. Said girl swapped clothes with her and took her place in the bus. After the bus left, the link between worlds disappeared, severing Kila from her origin world and trapping her. In this new world, she is an errand girl for a rich family. Origin Written in 2012. Kila Muniz was one of the students going on a trip. Somehow in that trip, the bus got lost in a fog and was never seen again. To the passengers in the bus, it was an unusually long drive. Kila was shivering in her scout uniform, due to the cold air-cond. After finally admitting of getting lost, the driver pulled over into a town. This town looked like a traditional one, untouched by time. The buildings really can pass as a 1920s period drama set. "20 minutes." said the driver, opening the doors of the bus. The students went scampering in all directions. The old-fashioned town looked novel to them. Kila tugged on her scarf while walking aimlessly. It would be a long time before she'd arrive to the campsite, so food was in her top priority. She followed the scent of something fragrant, being cooked. She arrived to a small restaurant, with only three tables. She sat down and sampled the food. The cook/waitress, dressed in red with cross-shaped rope buttons asked where she's from, and next they were having a conversation. Through the conversation, the waitress/cook looked interested on her seemingly plain-looking scout uniform. Kila told her a lot about her life and school, totally not realizing anything the waitress puts into the food in guise of 'seasoning'. She was more than happy of giving Kila a free meal, unwittingly putting a heavy sedative into the said meal. Kila's head flopped backwards as the sedative kicked in its full effect. A pair of hands did away with her bag, her wallet, her cellphone, and her whole getup. Kila's chest length hair was also cut short. In a few moments, a black haired girl scout was walking out of the restaurant toting her bag and wearing a nametag with Kila's name on it. When Kila finally came to, she finds her head outside a box which encased her whole body. She couldn't move or open the box, and she could not call out for help as her mouth was unexplainably stuffed with dough. As she looked outside the window, she saw a black-haired girl got on the bus she was riding. The bus slowly moved out of the town, taking her with it. Kila's box opened. She finds herself dressed head to toe in a red suit with cross shaped buttons and an apron draped around her waist. They have switched places. There is no way to get back home... A mysterious fog lifted as a bus suddenly appeared out of it. The children had no recollection of the past 20 minutes, and as far as the driver knew they were all asleep through the journey. Even the black-haired girl Kila. The real Kila, however, found herself at the mercy of a cook's ladle (and sometimes spatula) as the new waitress of the restaurant..